elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Monarch elevator fixtures
This is a list of different elevator fixtures that have been made by Suzhou Monarch Control Technology Co., Ltd., also known as Monarch. Note that Monarch Controls only make elevator floor indicators; the company does not make elevator buttons and conventional hall/car stations. The model name are listed and started with "MCTC", meaning 'M'onarch 'C'ontrol 'T'echnology 'C'ompany, The next three letters are means: *HCB: 'H'all 'C'ontrol (circuit) 'B'oard *CCB: 'C'ar 'C'ontrol (circuit) 'B'oard *CTW: 'C'ar't'''op '''W'orker's Control *GCB: 'G'roup (dispatching) 'C'ontrol (circuit) 'B'oard *DDS: [[Destination dispatch|'D'''estination '''D'ispatch]] (call) 'S'tation *ARD: [[Elevator emergency automatic rescue device|Elevator emergency 'a'utomatic 'r'escue 'd'evice]] Floor indicators Monarch only produce five types of floor indicators, they are LED 7-segmented, LED 16-segmented, LED dot-matrix, LCD Mono display and Colored LCD display. All of those are supported to connect the call buttons, hall arrival lanterns, service modes key switches, fireman's switch. etc. However, the "MCTC-HCB-B" circuit board is not listed as it doesn't support floor indicators function. MCTC-HCB-F This is a horizontal mounted LED dot-matrix floor indicator. It also contains a small red box to display the current status of the elevator like out of service. As it only install three 5x7 LED dot-matrix modules, It is enough to just display the directional arrow for the traveling direction in one module, floor numbers and "INS" (stands for inspection service) in the remaining two modules. Diebold Monarch.jpg|MCTC-HCB-F LED floor indicator installed in one of the Diebold LiftDiebold Aufzug @Tai On Building, Sai Wan Ho, Hong Kong. MCTC-HCB-G1, G2, G4 These are LED dot-matrix floor indicators that can be mounted horizontally or vertically, with six 8x8 LED dot-matrix modules. As the density is much higher than MCTC-HCB-F, these floor indicators are now able to support elevator status display with either Simplified Chinese or English. The last two letters of the model name are meaning for: *G1: Floor indicator illuminated as red color. *G2: Floor indicator illuminated as amber (orange) color. *G4: Floor indicator illuminated as blue color. MCTC-HCB-G3 Like MCTC-HCB-F, it can only has four 5x7 LED dot-matrix modules, contains two small red box to display the current status of the elevator and can only be mounted vertically. LINES Fixtures DSSH.jpg|MCTC-HCB-F LED floor indicator installed in one of the LINES elevator. MCTC-HCB-H, H1, H2, H3, S3, J, J2 Like MCTC-HCB-F, it can only has three 5x7 LED dot-matrix modules, contains one small red box to display the current status of the elevator, some modes are display in the LED dot-matrix modules ("INS" and "no entry" sign, stands for "Lift Breakdown") and can only be mounted vertically. The last one or two letters of the model name are meaning for: *H: Floor indicator illuminated as red color. *H1: Floor indicator illuminated as blue color. *H2: Floor indicator illuminated as amber (orange) color. *H3: Floor indicator with waterproof cover installed. *S3: Floor indicator illuminated as white color. *J: Replacement of the discontinued MCTC-HCB-A floor indicator and illuminated as red color. *J2: Replacement of the discontinued MCTC-HCB-A floor indicator and illuminated as amber (orange) color. MCTC-HCB-O1 Similar to MCTC-HCB-H, H1, H2, H3, S3, J and J2. The only difference is the no small red box contained in this indicator. It provides amber (orange) color floor indicator illumination only. MCTC-HCB-Q1, Q2 Similar to MCTC-HCB-H, H1, H2, H3, S3, J and J2, the only difference is that in can only be installed with two 5x7 LED dot-matrix modules in this indicator, hence they can only display floor numbers and the current elevator status such as "INS", "OL" (stands for "overloaded"), "FL" (stands for "full load") and "FIRE" (meaning that the fire service mode is activated). The last two letters of the model name are meaning for: *Q1: Floor indicator illuminated as red color. *Q2: Floor indicator illuminated as amber (orange) color. MCTC-HCB-R1, R2, R3, R4, R5 Similar to MCTC-HCB-O1, the only difference is that current elevator status ("INS", "OL", "FL", "FIRE", "no entry" sign) is supported. The last two letters of the model name are meaning for: *R1: doesn't support "no entry" sign, floor indicator illuminated as red color. *R2: doesn't support "no entry" sign, floor indicator illuminated as amber (orange) color. *R3: doesn't support "no entry" sign, floor indicator illuminated as blue color. *R4: support "no entry" sign, floor indicator illuminated as red color. *R5: inspection and full load displays in the independent modules, floor indicator illuminated as red color. Monarch Control Ind Board.jpg|The back motherboard of a Monarch Control MCTC-HCB-R1 floor indicator. Monarch generic HCB-R5 YMT.jpg|MCTC-HCB-R5 floor indicator installed in the replaced elevator in Hong Kong, China. External links *Monarch Control floor indicator series